Police Lights
by where the wind blows
Summary: Sam's hurt and needs the hospital NOW! Dean hits the gas ignoring the limit. However, for once the cops are out and they don't approve... one-shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Summary: Sam's hurt. Dean's speeding. And the cops are out. What could possibly go wrong? Non-slash **

_**A/N: Just a funny little idea I thought up. Sorry about spelling and grammar... **_

**Police Lights **

_Outsider POV _

It was one of those sad rainy days where all you do it sit on the side of the road and watch the brake lights flash on an off.

To be honest I hated pulling people over, most of them weren't bad, just in a rush. To date had had only pulled over five victims and that was just because I was required to, none of them had gotten a ticket.

I had not really been paying attention when the Impala raced past me going a good twenty miles over the limit and picking up speed. When I did notice I could not help but feel a bit shocked, after all this was a small town no one was in _that _much of a hurry to get anywhere.

I sighed knowing this was one of those times I could not ignore, so I put the car into drive and flicked on the lights.

There was no way they could not have noticed me, I was just behind and the lights were flashing blue and red but the black car's brake lights never went on.

It was pouring and the tires where throwing up water. For a good minute I followed the car before anger started to course through my veins. Was this person an idiot? Or better yet a criminal? That would just about make my day...

As this thought ran through my head I reached forward thinking of contacting some help when the car took a sharp turn.

I cured using both hands to turn the wheel. Whoever was driving the Impala was good and didn't even hit the brakes before speeding off in the direction of…

The hospital.

"Shit."

()()()()()()

When we reached the emergency room the driver jumped out and ran to the door. I myself put the cruiser in park and started to get out. Before both feet where on the ground a whole crowd was surrounding the Impala and a bloody man was being drawn out of the back seat.

Ten minutes later I was able to walk up to Dean Wilson (name which I received from the receptionist, Betsy). He was a handsome man and under any other circumstance I would have tried to get him to ask me out for a drink, but when you are in the emergency room that seems to be a bit tacky, especially when the man in question looks Dean Wilson did. So instead I walked up to him and said, a soft smile on my voice

"Normally I would give you a standard lecture on the use of an ambulance, but I doubt that would do any good, so instead I'll just ask how he is."

Dean jumped and looked up as though seeing me for the first time. Recognition reached his eyes when he took in my uniform and after a moment and he let out a soft smiling saying "He should be alright; hopefully just a concussion. No reason to chase us all the way here."

He said the last past with a smirk but I could tell he was worried by the way his eyes flickered to the doors where his brother (Sam Wilson according to Betsy) had been taken.

I regarded him for a moment before sighing slightly and saying "Well in that case I hope he gets well soon and instead of telling you not to speed I'll just tell you stay safe instead."

Dean Wilson laughed and I turned to leave the hospital. Looking at my watch I realized my shift was over and I should be heading back to the station.

Once back the Chief asked me to report. He sighed when I said that 'no I didn't give out any tickets and could I not get speed duty again?'

"You know it's not that hard of a job, it's not like there are that many runner in the area." He answered shaking his head.

"Oh really?" I asked before telling him about my encounter with Dean Wilson.

**No idea where this came from… back tell me what you think! I am thinking about added another chapter with Dean's POV but I want to make sure people like this enough first! **

**And yes it was a woman police officer! **

**So please let me know and REVIEW! **


End file.
